Phantasy star Portable 2 : Guardian wing
by Aestvalis custom Nova
Summary: Venn have enough trouble to hide his fame as a guardian as "Guardian Wing" after the event three years ago with his friends, but now he have to save the system again. This time with a unexpected start. Oc X Emilia
1. Chapter 1: Venn's meets Emilia

I don't own Phantasy Star Portable 1 & 2, only based on it and with my oc.

My name is Venn; I was Guardian by my rank, one of the best. My friend Dias has work with me for a year, and his partner was a new special Cast called Vivienne. I like her as a sister, but he fell in love for her, and spends time for her a lot, they are in love, at least he feeling it, she enjoy his company and starts to feel it.

One day I personally discover that Vivienne's manufacture didn't build her, after I suspects a women called Helga, build her for spying our document without her sense it. Nav personally went to her while she and Dias are on the mission.She was to be dismantled after that mission but was kidnapped by them too, Dais was so shocked, that he keeps telling that Vivienne is not a spy, which Laia, Headmaster and Nav agree and I know it from the beginning. In her effort to stop the Illuminus plans, Vivienne had hacked into a Lou unit, tired to warn us about their plans. She also wants Dias and me to recover her body, the higher rank thinks it was a Trap, I try persuading them that it was the other way to stop Helga. However they yell at me and telling all the stupid law that I will breaks, until one of them agrees on one condition, he deal with Vivienne personally.

Together I, Dias and hacked Lou got Vivienne's body from Helga back, but Helga take advantage for her knowledge of Vivienne's true self and controls her with her photon. When Dias is corner by Vivienne, he said that he can't fight Vivienne because of the time he spent with her, and confess his feelings to her. Helga mocks his confession and states that no Cast can ever love a human, that insult snaps Vivienne out of her control and attack her.

Vivienne came up to Dias and confession her feeling as well and they kiss for the first time, much to Helga surprise, she run to the core which we follow her. She was going to use some of the dark photons to summon the big ones, but what she witness at the last battle, her heart ache and complains why human and cast can't be together. This cause the gate to open, but Vivienne's cast her photon art to close the gate, much to our surprise she pass the cast limitation and defeat Helga without contact...

Luckily when we return, that officer is Dias' Father and he tell Vivienne about a project that she keep her mind and experience to a new body that is close to human and have a reproduction feature. I was shocked about that and tell her that she will get hurt if she accept, but she accept it for love and that was the last time I see her as a cast.

After the operation, I quit Guardians for having enough of the fame that I entitle "Guardian wing" for saving everybody too many time. My friends and my teachers know about this, and manage a leaving party, much to my disapprove. Vivienne, now in her new body tell me that Dias and her plan to leaving Guardians as well and go with Taylor to stop the Illuminus, she ask me to join with them, but I decline this offer. Dias also said that they will go to me when I call for help. That was the only thing I accept as a mercenary.

3 years later, I was on the way to my new client as a freelancer and as fate happens, I come across another Death sentence, this time it starts...

_Chapter 1: Spreading Wings, awakening of an angel_

Present Day, Seabed relic site

Venn's story

I glanced around the room, all the mercenaries here seemed confident on finishing their job. The job also looks easy enough. At least it not dangerous, however everybody keep staring me as a famous warrior, I guess three year is not long enough to get over me.

A male cast covered in black body armor came to me and talk to me.

"Excuse me, why are they looking at you?"

"Because of my Famous career, they can't stop think at me for what I did three years ago. I was thirteen at the time." I replied.

"You look like a mercenary yourself. I'm impressed you aren't here with any company."

"The only way that my friends won't get hurt, I care for them even now." I look at a picture from my pocket, it reveal Dias (Black hair boy in guardian uniform), Vivienne (Same as her last body without cast ears, with detail structure the make Nav look close to her), and me (Another Black hair, but a little shorter then Dias and wear a suit made for battle).

"A freelancer with no partner, as expected from Venn; the "Guardian Wing"." He prised me, I didn't mind.

"Oh sorry, I didn't introduce myself yet my name is Vasque, I'm a freelancer to"

"Nice to me you, Vasque"

"They only just discovered this relic site you know? Most of it hasn't even been explored yet." He continued on.

"It's safe here for the others, right?" I turned my head to him

"Should be safe enough here. Then again, we have to babysit the research team in there."

"It only natural that Mercenary with protect the researcher, from creature in the deep space of the relic site." I told Vasque.

"Come on!" A new voice yelled. "Can we go home already? Please?"

A young girl's cries, both of us heard it.

"This is no place for children. And I wager she's no mercenary" Vasque said.

"That's right; she didn't have any outside experience at all." I said to Vasque.

Both of us paid attention to the girl. Even if we wanted to avoid her, it was loud enough to get everyone's attention. We just didn't because it'd be offending her.

She was a human girl, looked a little younger than me and little short then me with cute gold hair. She had an agog hairstyle and was decked in a red coat, brown shirt, and a tie that definitely wasn't put on right.

She was next to a Brown haired beast man in a purple coat. The guy was completely unshaved, looked like he just came out of a long sleep.

"This is a relic site. A relic site do you hear me! Come on! You can't make me stay here! I'm going to get myself killed." Said the girl, I felt a little sorry for her, but she have to live up to reality, maybe a shop clerk is best suited for her instead here.

"Feh, remind me why I pay you." Said the man

The girl's attitude stopped the moment he said that. She was listening now_._

"Look its safe here." He said.

"You have absolutely nothing to worry about. So stop complaining and I'll go find some work for you to get your mind off this."

"Hey, Maybe "Guardian Wing" could tame you, junior." A woman insult to the girl, she look at her with a anger face, by the man get her attention back to him.

"Like I said, stop complaining and stay put. I'll be right back." He said and exits the room.

I turned my attention back to Vasque. "Bad Foster relationship..." I said.

"Wow, you can't tell by look at them." He replied.

"Well, I have a…"

I felt a sharp pain in my head, but it was enough to cause a headache.

"Are you o-" Vasque began to say before someone else cut him off.

We heard an agonizing moan. From that girl we watched before. The CAST turned first, and I did too. Whatever it was getting to her, she fell down to her knees in pain, her hands on the side of her head to try to comfort her brain.

I look at the ceiling and see that the relic is awaking and the door to the entrance is closing.

"Is it from the Relic... no, it going live." I scream at the room, while the Relic starts glowing.

"Everyone! The Site's gone live! Out of the chamber! Get out before the Stateria come!" Someone yelled. Everybody I see is running toward it.

I run to the door, but I came across her. She was recovering from whatever brought her down; girl wouldn't get off her knees.

"Miss!" I say to her

The girl was still out of it. "Huh?" she said in a weak voice. "Wha"

"We have to get out of here now!" I yelled. I made it to her. I grabbed her arm and began to pull.

She pulled back, but I force her close to me and carry her like a princess.

"Let go, Pervert." She screams, but I ignore her.

"The Relic site's gone active! We have to get out of here!" I yelled at her.

Her body shocked herself and became more alert.

"What did you say?" said the girl in shock.

"We have to go!" I yelled.

The door is closing fast, and it was big enough to get us through. However that chance close when an Evil Shark appears in front of me, I put down the girl.

"Go!" I commander her while I draw my sword.

But the enemy strike me, so I block it with my sword and kick it on the mouth. The girl didn't move and tried to help me by shooting it with her phase gun.

"What are you..." the Shark tried to attack me again by behind, but I counter it with another kick, this time it's finish it off.

By the time we are done, it was too late, the door is already close; she came up to it and starts banging at it.

"Open up, will ya? Come on! Let me out of here!"

I sighed and shook my head…

"Is this any way to treat somebody? I know you can hear me! Open this tin can up!"

She sighed and relaxed down a bit, muttering, "I said we should go home, but did he listen to me? No…"

"Why didn't you run, you could get out of here. Why doing it for me?" I said to her with a worry face.

"But what about you, I can't leave you here in the Relic." She said to me, almost that she worry as a boyfriend or something.

"I can survive better then you, beside you are a first thing on my mind." I explain.

"You think you can survive here, you don't have to be "Guardian wing" to do that." She said. I sigh.

"I see... You didn't know who "Guardian Wing" really is." I sat beside her when she sits down at the locked door.

"I heard about it, but I don't what to find him out, because..." She said in a sad voice.

"Because he used to work with Guardian, I take that you that a bad run with them in the past." She looks at me and looks at me like I know what she was thinking.

"Wait a minute, I also heard that he can look at people reaction and can guess what they know."

"Most of the times..." I tried to tell her, but she stands up and point at me.

"Your him, your "Guardian wing" aren't you." She yells at me.

I nodded, she walk away to me and giggle.

"(_This isn't that bad, the one guardian I like is here with me. I bet other girls are jealous that I got him...)" _I tried to ignore her thoughts, but I glad that she likes me.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't catch your real name in the first place"

"I'm Venn, nice to meet you."

"I'm Emilia, Emilia Percival" introduce her to me with a shy voice.

"So Venn, any idea where we find an exit?" she asks me.

"The only things I will do, when I stuck to a relic, go deeper into it." I point to the corridor.

"Wait what we shall go deeper in the relic site!". I stand up and walk toward the corridor. She grabs my arm.

"Hey wait I coming with you if you go by yourself you get maybe killed."

"Don't worry I can watch myself really good, it you that I have to worry about." She blushes at my gentle nature.

"Anyway, let's go." I said to her.

That was the beginning of the story, but it also is the end of a simple escape.

To be continue...


	2. Chapter : Death?

**Me: Hi, part 2 of chapter one is here. Please note that I don't own anything expect my oc and my own story line.**

**Venn: uh, what are you doing here?**

**Me: me? Well I have to do the disclaimer. **

**Venn: That is not as I meant, why are you here with a rappy suit?**

**Me: Ok, I have lost the Bet on Melbourne cup with my mates, Happy?**

**Emilia: *giggle* **

**Me: *Groan* continue with the story, please. (Leave the place with magic)**

_Venn's __POV_

The place is glowing on and on, the seeds are getting closer. I seen worse than that, but I worried about my new friend Emilia who is still clinging to my arm. She looks at the place all around the room hoping the seed wouldn't appear and make a fool out of herself in front of me.

'This place is crawling.' She said to me in a worry voice. 'And why do I get the feeling they aren't going to just let us through?'

'It's not going to do anything, as long we keep moving we will be fine. Beside I'll protect you; it will be the least thing to do.' I said with a smile.

'Thank you Venn, but there's something I should probably tell you.' She said, but she lowers her head in shame.

'Don't worry,' I replied, 'been in that problem when I enrol to the Guardian, my teacher Laia growled at me for 2 hours for run away, my back is still sore after all that years.' I told her.

'All that for lack of fighting experience?' she ask again.

'And a mock picture of her making out with a Koltova...'I add, she laugh at me.

'I'm sorry, that very hash for her.' She said.

'Yeah, anyway keep your distance and always point your phase gun to the enemies, we will be fine.' I said to her.

As I was talking to her, another evil shark appears behind me. That was its big mistake; I kill it in one shot with my own hands and manage impressed Emilia.

'That was amazing!' She complements me.

'It's no big deal. That was my quick knockout punch.' I told her.

'I gotta admit I'm relieved, with you around, maybe we will get out of here.' she said and tried to hug me, but she thought that it wasn't very nice since we know each other recently.

'And I can't believe why your boss put you in a dangerous place like this.' I ask her, she turn her head to a wall.

'Sure, I may technically work at a mercenary company, but this fighting stuff isn't for me.' She replied, then face at me.

'Not that my boss cares. No, he dragged into this death trap of a relic site because he say's I'm lazy.' she rants; I understand most of the rant about him and his uptight attitude.

'Ooohh, he gets under my skin! Who's he to tell me when to work? You're with on this, right?' she asks me.

'Emilia look, I know his your boss. But from what your point of view, he ignores one of the rules of Guardianship for how long I didn't know and work safe today.' I put my hand on my face while said that.

'Oh Venn, you do understand me.' She blushed, but quickly snaps back to her ranting state.

'Well... with your help, I should be able to make it out of here in one piece. Then he'll get a real earful!' she said.

'"The SEED are gone" he says. The relic site is "completely safe," he says. Yeah right totally safe.' She shouts at the wall.

I was about to say anything to calm her down, but she stop and turn to me and ask about something else.

'Come to think of it, have any relic sites every gone active when the Seed weren't attacking?' she asks.

'Nothing I can't think of, besides stupid thugs and thieves. Why?' I replied.

'Well, maybe some have I suppose. It's kind of hard to say for sure. I've heard the relic sites react to the elementary particles emitted by the Seed. But does that explain the disruptions observed in the magnetic field?' she explain.

I can't believe it; she's recalled all the basic relic information the researcher tell when I study as a Guardian. I already learn all of it, but for some reason I keep listening to her.

'Hardly. In any case, the last of the Seed was driven out three years ago, but that didn't stop this place from activating. So if the whole site is run by some sort of master program, it follows that there must be some sort of trigger.' She continues.

'Really?' I ask her, she stops.

'uh... yeah. Something like that.*chuckle*' she smile at me.

'Emilia, that was the highest degree of relic surrey, have you study that yourself?' I ask again.

'Who, me? No... That's all common knowledge.' She denied it.

'That was not common, Emilia.' I said, she gets a little annoyed.

'Ask any mercenary you want. They'll tell you the same thing.' She shouts at me. Then she walks away for me a bit and looks at the wall.

'Just forget I said anything. No one ever believes me anyway.' She tells me in a defeated state.

I came up to her and put my hand on her. 'Actually, I do believe you Emilia. The people that say over wise thought you are out of there league they think is right. That was a good theory Emilia that is one of the things that keep me of what I am today.'

Tears came for Emilia and she turn around to me, 'Really, you believe me?'

'Yes, that's right.' I replied.

'Well, this isn't really the time or place. Let's hurry up and get out of here!' she said as she pushes me toward to door.

'Hey slow down Emilia, I have to made used of that monster.' I said while get pushed by her.

After some more fights against SEED and some laser traps we got to a hall, big enough to support three Stateria attacking at the same time.

'There, beyond that point is a safe zone, so the exit is nearby.' I said to her, she look happy at the view of the exit.

'Finally, I have fought half of your battle Venn. This is my lucky chance.' Emilia cheered.

'Yeah, thanks anyway. But you don't have to do that.' I told her, but she keep smile at me.

'Please, I don't want to be a burden. Don't you have any friend to help you?' she asked.

'Well, I have Dias and Vivienne to help me. But they sometimes made mistakes; beside I always work alone because that will keep them safe from danger.' I explained.

I never have a dull moment when I pair up with someone, every time I got a new team member; I always have to save them or the whole company. Not all of them are saved, some kill themselves to save us or turn out to be jerks and end up get killed or capture by us. But now I have pair up to Emilia, and I must save her from the relic and tried to help her find another job that she will like.

As soon as I done, Emilia is now looking at the deactivate Stateria that is 20 feet beside us. Quickly I scan the room, and found out their 15 of huge empty station that can fit them.

'Oh, no.' I said in a worry voice.

'All these machines around here' she said, 'they're the site's automated defences. I feel like they're watching me.' She scan the deactivate Stateria closely.

'What if they went live...? C'mon, let's get out of here.' She shouts at me.

I nodded, but two active Stateria appear at the exit.

'Great...' I said when they appear.

'You gotta be kidding! I should keep my big mouth shut.' Emilia said.

'Well Emilia, I know this is bad, but I been plenty of dangerous battle before. We can handle this, just support me ok.' I told her.

'Whaddaya mean "handle this"? Don't tell me you're going to fight them?' she asked me.

'I'll make this quick, just get near to the door.' I explain her.

'Ughn... All right, I'm with you! If you say we can handle it.' She pulls a fake smile.

We change at them, lucky I can beat one of them quickly with just a light exam and my shield, but with Emilia on the field I have to block most of the attack toward her. She then shoots the other Stateria in the eyes to finish it off. All of them are died; Emilia was sitting out on the ground.

'*huff* *pant* I'm... alive...? I'm alive!' she said.

'Emilia, we did it.' I cheer for her, she laugh and she dance in joy.

'That was really something! I knew you could help me Venn!' She said in a cheerful voice.

Unknown from us, the one Stateria that was deactivated move behind her.

'Look out!' I yelled.

'Huh?' she notes a big shadow on the ground.

Quickly I push her out of the way before it struck, but it too late to avoid the attack. Luckily I didn't pack up my shield so it absorbed most of the damage, but it's reach it limit and broke as so as my scrape doll.

'Emilia! Open the door.' I commanded her, she nodded in fear and she open the door.

'It opens Venn.' She shouts at me.

'Right, now Toitoi!' I activate my mirage beast at the Stateria, it to form as a mushroom with arms. As it got to its attack stage, the Stateria is now aiming at Emilia. 'Emilia!' as I running towards her to protect, the Stateria strikes me with its claws as Toitoi finishes it off. The Stateria is defeated, but the damage is around my neck is too big to fix. I knew that I am dying. 'Venn, what happen to you?' she ask me, I was barely standing to her and she coming to get me. 'Emilia, just ... Run.' I collapse to the ground, ToiToi came up to me and look at me. 'Why did you...? Why'd you do this? It should me lying there. Not you' she said as she on the verge of crying. 'Please, get out of here. You must... live.' I said as my vision is darkens.

'Venn, Please get up. Please survive. *crying*' She's crying for me, I pull out my photo of me and my friends out to show her.

'Emilia, take this photo... their number is on there. Tell them that I sorry, I will not be there on... their son... birth.' My vision is gone, but I was still alive.

'What... no please don't' said tried to heal me, but the damage is unfixable with her level. I touch her face with all my strength and I barely feel her tears.

'I sorry Emilia, we could have... be good fri-' I didn't hear my voice, I died.

Emilia Pov.

'Venn? No, please no.' I said to him, I tried to wake him up.

*cry*'Come on, just open your eyes!' Even his eyes were open but there was blank.

'It's not fair. Why is it always like this?'*cry* 'I want to be rescued by you from my stupid life, but not like this.' My heart was beating faster than normal, as it beat though my body I think the entire picture I draw in the past. The perfect family with everybody who treat me better then years back, with him beside me, now he's gone.

'Why do I always end up alone?' I cried, and then the mushroom man came up to me and tried to make me feel better. I look and Venn's broken body, I couldn't take it anymore so I grab his chest and held it tight around my arms.

'No, I won't let you leave me like this! Please don't leave me alone!' I yelled to him.

As the same time, Toitoi sense another Stateria is coming toward me.

'C'MON, YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP!' *cry*

Toitoi tried to battle the Stateria, but it got defeated by being smash by its spear.

'Please... no' I yelled to the Stateria.

'Somebody help!' I shout at the door, but no replied.

'Somebody has to help me!'

"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" I cried as loud as I could.

All of the sudden I felt such a warm light in me, it destroy the Stateria. Then I notice Venn's wounds, the light heals the cut and I thought I feel a pulse, but I passed out.

"You're not alone. I am with you, always." Spoke a different female voice which came out of Emilia.

Normal Pov

30 minutes later.

Emilia's Boss came toward the fallen Venn and Emilia, he look at them and notice about their position.

'Sir, is that them?' the black cast appear beside him, it was Vasque.

'Yet, it's them.' he than began to help Vasque with the carriers.

'God Emilia, I don't know how you do it, but you finally found him. You little baby.' he mutter.

He saw Venn and Emilia lying on the side of the corridor with him wrapped by Emilia, sleeping.

Chapter two is completed.

I know the mirage beast is not in the early stage of the game and more active, but this is the original yet similar story. Also the dying part on the game is a little lame and unoriginal for my oc, so I extended it a few moments or so, the awaking of Mika and when Kraz found them as well.


End file.
